Harry Potter Playlists
by LaraMarieNY
Summary: Ever wonder what kind of music your favorite Harry Potter characters listen to and what those songs tell you about them? Well, come on in and check it out. This is quite clever and amusing, if I do say so myself. Tell me what you think!
1. Harry's Playlist

* * *

**Harry's Songs**

* * *

**Track 1:** Heartbreak Hotel (Elvis Presley)  
**Track 2:** Summertime Blues (Eddie Cochran)

**Track 3:** Stayin' Alive (The Bee Gees)  
**Track 4:** Keep Yourself Alive (Queen)

**Track 5:** Yesterday (The Beatles)  
**Track 6:** Daydream Believer (The Monkees)  
**Track 7:** Fire and Rain (James Taylor)  
**Track 8:** A Hard Day's Night (The Beatles)  
**Track 9:** I Will Survive (Gloria Gaynor)  
**Track 10:** Soul Survivor (Young Jeezy featuring Akon)

**Track 11:** Hero (Mariah Carey)  
**Track 12:** Under Pressure (Queen featuring David Bowie)

**Track 13:** Carry That Weight (The Beatles)

**Track 14:** If I Could Turn Back Time (Cher)  
**Track 15:** I'll be Missing You (Puff Daddy)  
**Track 16:** With a Little Help From My Friends (The Beatles)  
**Track 17:** It's the Hard Knock Life (from "Annie")  
**Track 18:** Tears in Heaven (Eric Clapton)  
**Track 19:** Save the World (Eric Clapton)  
**Track 20:** Everything I Own (Bread)  
**Track 21:** Memories (Barbara Streisand)  
**Track 22:** I Believe I Can Fly (R. Kelly)  
**Track 23:** Wind Beneath My Wings (Bette Midler)

**Track 24:** Green Eyes (Coldplay)

**Track 25:** I Stand Alone (Godsmack)  
**BONUS TRACK:** When Phoenixes Cry (The Weird Sisters' remake of Prince's "When Doves Cry")

**Psychological Analysis:** As you can see, Track 1 is a sobering reminder of Mr. Potter's incredibly difficult and tragic past. He is obviously (and understandably) having some trouble dealing with the deaths of all those whom he has lost. Tracks 5, 7, 8, 14, 15, 17, 18, and 20 all seem to deal with the theme of difficulty, loss and tragedy. However, it is encouraging to see that young Harry has chosen tracks like numbers 3 and 4, which are almost defiant statements, just like Tracks 9 and 19. Track 10 is interesting in that it most likely refers to the fact that Harry is the only known survivor of the Killing Curse, and including number 11 is certainly worth noting; whether reluctant or not, Harry Potter _is _a hero and needs to be if he is to save the wizarding world. Harry seems to know that he has an important mission, and, thankfully, a few of the songs that he has chosen are songs of empowerment. Anyone who knows Harry knows that his friendship with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger is one the most important things in his life, so it's lovely to see that he has included Track 16 and given his friends some credit for helping him accomplish all the incredible things he has been able to in his young life. Also, in Track 22, we see that Harry is proud of his Quidditch abilities, and this positivity in the face of tragedy is a wonderful sign. Track 24 refers to those green eyes, just like his mother's, that everyone remarks on, and the playlist officially ends with the brutally honest "I Stand Alone," because Harry Potter realizes that in order to fulfill the prophecy, he does indeed stand alone. Let us hope that things start improving for poor Harry in the near future and that the next time I sneak a peak at his song list, there will be happier tunes for his listening pleasure!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys...weird idea, I know. Let me know what you think about it though, and if I get enough reviews, I've got some other songs in mind for the other characters. One more thing...if you have any song suggestions for any characters please let me know! Thanks a lot and don't forget to review! I'll be sure to return the favor!

**Disclaimer:** The songs, the characters...Not mine. But I did come up with the songs on my own...that should count for something... :)


	2. Sirius' Playlist

* * *

**Sirius's Songs**

* * *

**Track 1:** Bad Boys for Life (P.Diddy)  
**Track 2:** Hound Dog (Elvis Presley)  
**Track 3:** Jailhouse Rock (Elvis Presley)  
**Track 4:** Innocent Man (Billy Joel)  
**Track 5:** I Wanna be Free (The Monkees)  
**Track 6:** Born to Run (Bruce Springsteen)  
**Track 7:** Theme from "The Godfather" (Uh, no clue)  
**Track 8:** Serious Serenade (Duke Ellington)  
**Track 9:** Stairway to Heaven (Led Zeppelin)  
**Track 10:** No Regrets (Robbie Williams)  
**Track 11:** Spirit in the Sky (Norman Greenbaum)  
**Track 12:** When I'm Gone (3 Doors Down)  
**Track 13:** My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion)  
**Track 14:** Only the Good Die Young (Billy Joel)  
**Track 15:** Wanted Dead or Alive (Bon Jovi) c/o Ashwinder  
**Track 16:** I Wish (R. Kelly) c/o Tigereyes  
**BONUS TRACK:** God Rest You, Merrye Hippogriffs (Sirius Black (R.I.P.))

**Psychological Analysis:** First and foremost, I wish to offer my condolences to those who knew Mr. Black and express my deepest sympathies. However, let his mix CD stand as a reminder of the person he was. Track 1 was Sirius and James's "Theme Song" from their days at Hogwarts, where the two popular troublemakers were known to regularly wreak havoc on the school (and especially on the Slytherins). Track 2 basically just reminds us that Sirius was an Animagi, and transformed into a dog. Tracks 3-6 are in reference to Sirius' wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban, and later, his escape. Track 7 is self-explanatory, due to the fact that we all know that Mr. Black is godfather to a certain Harry Potter. Track 8, well, we're still trying to figure this one out. Perhaps it was chosen because Sirius' name is (kind of) in the title. We now come to the more difficult tracks. It is good to see that he had no regrets (according to his choice for Track 10) and that no matter what, he will always be in out hearts, despite his tragic and heart-breaking death. And finally, thanks to Mr. Remus J. Lupin, we have an original recording of Sirius himself singing "God Rest You, Merrye Hippogriffs," an ode to Buckbeak. Rest in Peace, Sirius Black. We'll never forget you.

**Author's Note:** OK guys...Playlist #2...Awww it was so hard to do for Sirius. I'll miss him soooo much '(...Anyways, what do you think? Let me know, OK, and keep thinking up songs so I can add them on later. Thanks to those of you who already have. If I get enough reviews, Lupin's playlist will be up next. So review please and I'll put it up soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters mentioned and didn't write any of the songs. And the bonus track is JKR's, which can be found in OotP.


	3. Lupin's Playlist

Lupin's Songs  
  
Track 1:: Werewolves of London (Warren Zevon)  
Track 2:: I'm a Werewolf Baby (The Tragically Hip) ~c/o Zeemarie  
Track 3:: Hungry Like the Wolf (The Police or Duran Duran or whoever lol)  
~c/o Sirius_Padfoot_Fan & scottishwolf  
Track 4:: Magic Moon (Peter Frampton)  
Track 5:: Moonlight Sonata (Ludwig van Beethoven)  
Track 6:: Blue Moon (Elvis Presley)  
Track 7:: Bark at the Moon (Ozzy Osbourne)  
Track 8:: Can't Fight the Moonlight (Leann Rimes)  
Track 9:: Darkside of the Moon (Pink Floyd) ~BlackWerewolf  
Track 10:: Bad Moon Rising(Creedance Clearwater Revival)  
~c/oInsaneWerewolfLuva  
Track 11:: Half-Breed (Cher)  
Track 12:: All by Myself (Tom Jones)  
Track 13:: Only the Lonely (Roy Orbison)  
Track 14:: Missing You (The artist formerly known as Puff Daddy who  
currently goes by P.Diddy)  
Track 15:: Memories (Barbra Streisand)  
Track 16:: Respect (Aretha Franklin)  
BONUS TRACK:: Waddiwasi! (Remus J. Lupin)  
  
Psychological Analysis:: I was very happy to receive a playlist from Mr.  
Remus J. Lupin, because having known him for so long, I understand that he  
is not one to express his emotions often. Track 1 is fitting and obvious,  
being that Mr. Lupin is, in fact, a werewolf, and, I assume he lives in  
London. I think Track 2 shows the sexy side of Remus. I would guess that  
when he chose these two songs he was feeling no animosity to his werewolf-  
self. Track 3, again, is in reference to the wolf-like form he takes once a  
month at the full moon. Speaking of moons, Lupin dedicated 7 of his  
selections to songs with 'moon' in the title. The first "moon" song, Track  
4, is another obvious choice. Most unfortunately, as we reach Track 6 and  
continue through Track 10, Remus seems to feel that he "can't fight the  
moonlight," for lack of better words. He is not bitter, nor does he pity  
himself, but I'm sure we can all agree that what he goes through once a  
month is an awful thing. Track 11 was particularly disturbing to me. I hope  
that Mr. Lupin does not really think of himself that way. Perhaps he chose  
this because of all the horribly ignorant people who have said this about  
him, just because he was different. I'm afraid things get even worse for  
Remus between Tracks 12-14. As many of you know, Mr. Sirius Black is no  
longer among us. Sirius was the only friend Remus had left from his  
Hogwarts days, and now that Sirius is gone, Remus realizes that he's not  
only lost him, but James and Lily Potter, and, in a way, his other former  
friend, Peter Pettigrew, who is basically the reason for Lupin's  
loneliness. Track 12 and Track 13, again, just remind us that Remus is the  
only Marauder left. Tracks 14 and 15 could be in reference to Sirius and  
perhaps Lily and James as well. Only at the end of his playlist do we see a  
ray of hope for Remus J. Lupin. It is time he demands respect from those  
around him. He is a wonderful person and does not deserve to be treated the  
way he often is. The bonus track is very amusing, in that it is Remus  
himself singing along to a drum beat. He often says that his favorite spell  
is 'Waddiwasi,' which explains why he chose it. Now we've come to the end  
of Remus' playlist. I wish my dear friend the best of luck, and hope things  
start looking up for him soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note:: OK, sorry that took so long everyone. Aww, I love Remus,  
lol. Alright, once again, any suggestions for Harry, Sirius, Remus, or  
anyone else, let me know, and thanks to those of you who've reviewed and  
suggested already! One day very soon I swear I'll get those suggestions up  
on the other playlists!  
I want to do Ron and Hermione next, but they're proving a little difficult,  
so I need all the help I can get. And I've got a few songs in mind for  
virtually every HP character, so if you think someone seems far-fetched,  
think again and let me know!  
Thanks a lot, now review please (  
  
Another Author's Note:: Waddiwasi...some people were confused. Lupin uses  
this spell in Book 3 on Peeves on his way to bringing the Gryffindors to  
tackle the Boggart in the wardrobe...Very random, I know, but I had to  
think of some bonus track and this was the best I could do...lol...  
  
Disclaimer:: Only thing that belongs to me is the "psychological analysis."  
  
Hope you enjoyed! :) 


	4. Help me!

Another Author's Note (Sorry!)::  
  
OK, so my Easter break starts on Thursday, and I want to get at least one other playlist done during that time, but I really, really need help from you guys.  
  
Harry, Sirius, and Remus were easy enough, but now I've got only a handful of songs for a load of different characters.  
  
So...What I need from you all are some song suggestions, and who you'd like to see featured next.  
  
Some of you have already given great suggestions and I thank you for that! As soon as I get time to go through them I'll put your songs on the old lists and credit you and then I will work on whoever is next. But I really need your help!  
  
The first three lists were out of my own head, now I need all of you because junior year of high school robs you of all creativity. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Thanks soooo much!  
  
~LaraLupinBlack 


	5. Voldemort's Playlist

_**Voldemort's Playlist**_

**Track 1:** _"Tommy,"_ The Who

**Track 2:** _"Heart of Stone," _Rolling Stones

**Track 3:** _"Paint it Black,"_ Rolling Stones

**Track 4:** _"Everybody Wants to Rule the World," _Tears for Fears

**Track 5:** _"Evil Ways," _Santana

**Track 6:** _"La Tortura,"_ Shakira

**Track 7:** _"Killin' Time,"_ Clint Black

**Track 8:** _"Another One Bites the Dust," _Queen

**Track 9:** _"Lust for Life,"_ Iggy Pop

**Track 10:** _"Live and Let Die," _Paul McCartney and Wings

**Track 11:** _"Murder By Numbers,"_ Police

**Track 12:** _"King of Pain,"_ Police

**Track 13:** _"Without Me,"_ Eminem

**Track 14:** _"I've Got My Mind Set On You,"_ George Harrison

**Track 15:** _"Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For," _U2

**Track 16:** _"I Hate Everything About You,"_ Three Days Grace

**Track 17:** _"War,"_ Edwin Starr

**BONUS TRACK:** _"Avada Kedavra (Club Remix)"_

**Psychological Analysis:** Ah, the playlist we've all been waiting for! Upon reviewing the song selection of You-Know-Who, I can't say I'm particularly surprised about too many of his choices. He begins his list by referring to his "former" name, back in the days when he was simply known as Tom Riddle. This selection is likely a mocking, sarcastic, and tongue-in-cheek reminder of his past. Is this list representative of Voldemort's progression into evil? Perhaps, because after his initial selection, he enlists the help of the Rolling Stones in expressing that his heart (if there even is one beating within that chest of his) is made of stone, that he tends to "paint things black," and that he'd like to rule the world. Hardly surprising to anyone who is familiar with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Lord Voldemort began his reign of terror by torturing his victims, then progressed to murder. His "lust for life" inspired countless cold-blooded killings, and as you can see by some of his song titles, his deprivation of life never seemed to cause him any guilt or pain; in fact, "live and let die" could serve as his heartless motto. In other words, continue to keep on living and if someone gets in the way and perishes, then so be it. The song "Murder by Numbers" represents another example of his cruelty. To me, the title indicates that when Voldemort was at the height of his power and murders were commonplace, his victims weren't even people to him, merely objects or numbers. Lord Voldemort's final song of empowerment and dominance on this list is the fitting "King of Pain." Having left a space between this song and the next, I can only assume that the remaining songs come after his downfall at the hands of young Mr. Potter. While absent from the wizarding world for so long, I'm sure that Voldemort considered it to be "so empty without him." We all know by now that the Dark Lord is after Harry Potter, and Tracks 14 and 15 quite obviously refer to You-Know-Who's on-going quest to track down and find the boy who has been able to elude him year after year. Now, Track 16 is where things get interesting for the first time. It's easy to think that because it follows the songs referring to Harry Potter, that "I Hate Everything About You" is just another "tribute" to "The Boy Who Lived." _However_, and stick with me a minute, could it be possible that Lord Voldemort hates everything about _himself_? Hard to believe, but an interesting choice nonetheless. The final two tracks of the playlist are self-explanatory, I think. So what have we learned from this? Well, it doesn't look as though Voldemort will have a change of heart, so our fate lies in the hands of Harry James Potter.

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been an incredibly long time since I posted on here! I'm so sorry it took me so long, and I hope you enjoy this latest installment. As always, in case you don't remember (and who could blame you, it's been ages) please review and let me know if you've got any song suggestions at all. And not just for Voldemort, but any characters you'd like me to cover in the future. Thanks so much, hope you've enjoyed!

**Disclaimer:** Characters? Not Mine. Songs? Not Mine. But I wracked my little brains over the analysis!


End file.
